vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Distortionist
(reupload), (reupload), and |singers = YOHIOloid |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background The Distortionist is a song featuring YOHIOloid by GHOST. The song is about a person who controls mirrors to reflect him as a good person. The mirrors, however, become self-aware, starting to reflect his true self. When a mirror "betrays" him, he smashes it with a metal bat and either blames the mirror for breaking or says he can't control himself, so he isn't to blame either. Eventually, the mirrors work together, reflecting spotlight on the Distortionist, burning off his skin and revealing the true person they tried to reflect the entire time. The Distortionist secludes himself in his own private little world, looking at his reflection and denying he ever has done anything wrong. Lyrics "You'd best stay away from them." "They've hurt me badly..." "One could even say they're abusive." "I hate them." "Care to join me?" Tears laced with cyanide flow through the cracks of a Mirror shattered long ago And, sure, I’m the one who swung the metal bat But, hey, I can’t control the urge! Nobody’s gonna blame me for that Impossible, impossible Twist ‘n turn it right around The details never safe or sound The truth projected through a lense With nothing proving otherwise Now take the time to realize Despite what you believe The victim of a massacre Was none other than poor me Surely you can see the problem I don’t wanna lose my own reflection A deplorable perception of me Was none other than an image of you You’re making a wreck of broken glass And leaving me a f▬kin' mess Bending light in a way that shows Exactly how the story goes Whimsical, dear, your lies are clear Now who the hell would’ve ever guessed? Play my games and abide my ways There’s no way you can compensate A monster, monster, monster, monster Now run away, run away, run away I’m a monster, monster, monster, monster Now run away, run away, run away Now you’re the monster A glimmer of betrayal changes my mind The odds against your favor Forever Ignorant atrocities and Colorless apologies This isn’t what it looks to be I’m not as cruel as you see me Take the time to realize Despite what you may see The mirrors cracked themselves And I was cut on the broken shards And how I bled Stuck in a spotlight brighter than The smile no one ever saw Bending light in a way that shows The truth that left our friends in awe Whimsical, dear, your lies are clear Now who the hell would’ve ever guessed? Play my games and abide my ways There’s no way you can compensate Madness, it’s madness Oh, it’s sickening It’s sickening You know It’s unfair, it’s unfair How you distorted my reflection In all this madness It’s madness Oh, it’s sickening It’s sickening You know It’s unfair, it’s unfair How you distorted my reflection You know it’s too late Seog yrots eht woh yltcaxe Swohs taht yaw a ni thgil gnidneb Ssem ’nikcuf a em gnivael dna Ssalg nekorb fo kcerw a gnikam er’uoy Seog yrots eht woh yltcaxe Swohs taht yaw a ni thgil gnidneb Ssem ’nikcuf a em gnivael dna Ssalg nekorb fo kcerw a gnikam er’uoy You’re lost in a world of funhouse mirrors Twisted for eternity Bending light in a way that shows Refraction of hypocrisy Whimsical, dear, your lies are clear Now who the hell would’ve ever guessed? Play my games and abide my ways There’s no way you can compensate Tears laced with cyanide flow through the cracks of a Mirror shattered long ago And, sure, I’m the one who swung the metal bat But, hey, I can’t control the urge! Nobody’s gonna blame me for that Derivatives Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * The Distortionist * Thanks to You Song That I Don't Understand How People Like It I'm Forced to Listen to This S**t Everyday Cause My F***ing Sister Plays This Every Time Without Getting Bored of Listening to It Thanks Ghost for This Piece of S**t You Introduced Into My Life Gallery Ghost-the-distortionist.JPG|Art from the PV ghost-the-distortionist-album.jpg|Cover art for the bandcamp single Trivia * The backwards voices heard during the middle of the song was really Ghost reading off of the Wikipedia page " ". * The design of the character in the PV is actually based off of a dream they had when they were little. * Amongst the fandom, the Distortionist is known as "Crispy Boy" or "Twisty Boy". ** Their official name is Christopher Pierre. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid Category:Songs featuring Human vocals and voices